Bloodlust Chronicles
by AliceMariahVirginiaRose
Summary: A series of short stories featuring mainly Romania. most likely most of them will be set in Gakuen hetalia, but not all. Each chapter is a new story. And it follows different points in time where Romania has to deal with his hunger for blood. And in general how his life differs from that of any other nation (Rated T for lots and lots of blood)
1. Friends

This one features Bulgaria and Romania. Still not sure if a ship them as friends or more than friends so i'll leave it up to your interpretation. ;)

* * *

His face was buried into the warm neck before him, surrounded with its sweet scent. His fangs nestled into the crook, kept snug against warm flesh and blood. Blood flowed into his mouth sweet and metallic, warming him from the inside out. He could hear the sound of heartbeats taking over his head, relaxing and peaceful. Each taste, each swallow, was euphoric and life giving.

"Vladimir?" Bulgaria asked looking at his, friend who appeared to have started spacing out.

Romania continued to stare into the space above his friend's neck, as his fantasies ran wild.

Bulgaria moved trying to get his friend's attention. "A-Are you okay?" He asked.

Romania blinked a couple times waking from his fantasy in a rather hazy, still somewhat dreaming way. He looked at his friend, but like someone who was still in a dream, "H-Hey. Ca-can I maybe have a little blood?" He asked before realizing what he was saying.

Bulgaria visibly took a step back, his eyes wide from either shock or fear. He laughed nervously, trying to remember that Romania was his friend, "y-you're not serious, right?" He asked a little panicky..."You're kind of scaring me."

Romania came to his senses upon noticing his friend's fear. He summoned up as much strength as he could muster, and started laughing, giving forth the impression that he was only joking, "hahaha! I totally just got you there! You should have seen your face!" He patted his friend on the back appearing to have returned to his normal state... secretly though he just buried his hunger deep down.

*school bell ringing*

Bulgaria laughed back. "Yeah. You sure did. Don't scare me like that!"

Romania smiled, "We should be getting to class."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss one of our only classes together," Bulgaria agreed. He and Romania began walking slowly to class.

The sun hadn't set yet; which only made it harder for Romania to control himself. He was still tired from having gone days without sufficient blood and felt terribly anemic. Romania only had few classes throughout the year with Bulgaria because while his classes were mostly night classes, Bulgaria's were mostly day classes. The class they were going to was a study of "ancient mythology".

The fading sun illuminated Bulgaria's silhouette as he walked in front of him. The problem Vladimir had with the sun was it gave him a terrible headache the longer he was out in it. His eyes were too sensitive for it's uv light. He preferred the dark, but he had learned to adapt to the fluorescent light that was inside.

Class started at an uncomfortably slow pace. Usually this was one of Vlad's favorite classes, but right now he couldn't bring himself to focus on such lectures. His chest felt tight and his eyes glazed over. His senses picked up on the presence of the blood of his fellow classmates, enticing him. He held himself back by sitting very still with his hands in his lap, staring at the sheet of paper before him that should have been his notes. He really couldn't focus on such trivial things right now.

Most nations would come down with a cold, but not Romania. Romania was a vampire, and therefore didn't get sick. Instead his appetite for blood only grew. In this case he need to take in twice as much blood as he usually did. And that wasn't as simple as it sounded. Vladimir had learned that the simplest way to keep what he was a secret from the humans in his care, and to keep himself sated was to find blood donors. Which thanks to "recent media" had become easier. But a donor could only provide him with so much. They were human after all. And it was difficult to find multiple donors on short notice like this.

Class couldn't end soon enough for him.

The school bell sounded waking Vladimir from his hallucinations. This was getting really bad. He might need to take the rest of the night off to try and get a handle on this. He began hurriedly packing his bag.

"What's with the hurry?" Bulgaria sounded muffled over the roar in his head, "You barely said a word all class."

"I-I," Romania felt his voice break. "I just need to talk with my teacher before class starts." He swung his bag over his shoulder with a sense of relief. "I'll catch up with you later!" He said before dashing out of the classroom. He dashed down the hallway and out the door, basking in the cool night air. The night had finally come. It's cool darkness helped relieve some of the stress, but it could not erase the ache in his chest caused by bloodlust. He began to walk along the shadows, something he'd picked up as a way of dealing with bloodlust. The darker place he was in, the slower it took for such urges to control him.

The moonlit sky was a lovely one, lighting the area just enough to see, but not so much to blind him. Despite the lights from the school, the stars that shone above were brightly illuminated. It was a truly beautiful night... It was a shame he wasn't able to enjoy it.

Vladimir was near the back of the school now. No one really went there, especially at night. Which was why it was perfect. He'd realized on his way he couldn't just go back to his dorm. There were too many people in such a small building, and with it's thin walls he couldn't just pretend they weren't there.

He leaned against the backwall in a crevice between two parts of the building, the area the garbage was stored. He was out of breath, and struggled for air. His chest had clenched tightly around his airway making breathing both difficult and painful. His head continued to ring with the sound of drum beats. Over and over, endlessly. 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2. Growing louder by the second. He hadn't had to deal with cravings this bad in a long time. Then again, he hadn't had anything in days. With his increase in appetite he'd been scared to drink from his donor on the off chance he couldn't restrain himself and killed them. It's not like it hadn't happened before. But he was having an increasingly difficult time finding a second donor on short notice.

None of that mattered right now though. In fact, he couldn't think of it. his mind became overwhelmed by the sound of heartbeats. They flooded over his every thought, pounding through his head. Each beat more painful than the last. His chest felt so tight the smallest breath was painful. He felt his jaw grow numb and hot as he struggled to keep his breathing. He knew what was happening but couldn't help himself but to reach up and feel for himself. His thumb traced over two extended fangs. They were normally longer than normal, but when he became hungry they grew even more.

His head pounded heavily, and he found it hard to keep it from lolling over. He blinked and saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Blinked again and saw the same flash. It took him a few more seconds to realize what he was seeing. It was a flash of red as his eyes started searching for blood where it not exist. Even his eyes had betrayed him now. As he began to see blood everywhere. Pouring over every surface, dripping from every wall. It was too much!

He'd had enough. He couldn't just wait for it to pass. It didn't just pass. He needed time to think. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore it open. The taste of his own blood was with without flavor. It was cold, and tasteless, and it provided no sustenance for him whatsoever. In fact it would only make him weaker. Whatever he took from himself now, he would need twice as much later. But what it did do was by him some time. Each mouthful he took in from his bloody wrist, soothed his swollen throat and helped to fade the migraine that had taken sovereignty of his head. He could think! if only for now. But even this could not completely subside his bloodlust, even for a moment. Instead it left him with the incredibly uncomfortable feeling of constantly cringing... at best.

Still it was the best he could do for now. He opened his eyes as he removed his lips from his wrist, both smeared with his own blood. As he did he noticed a new shadow had joined him. He instinctively looked up, only to lock eyes on his best friend. Bulgaria stared back with shock, and terror filled his dark brown eyes. He looked like he had stopped frozen mid step. He didn't know what to say. No one was supposed to find him! the presence of his friend began to make him uncomfortable as well. he should have been fine for at least another hour. But his body could sense the close proximity of blood, and while this time his throat didn't swell up, his head began to pound. He wiped the blood off the edges of his mouth with his sleeve, "Bulgaria?!'was the only thing he could think to say.

"Vladimir?" Bulgaria asked taking a step back. His pupils remained dilated, and his eyes stayed in the same frightened expression. "What -?" He couldn't figure out exactly what he was trying to ask.

Romania had never meant for Bulgaria to see him like this. He knew how easily scared Bulgaria was, especially about things like this. "H-How long have you been standing there?" He asked, slinking back deeper into the alley, "How did you find me?"

"I was worried when you ran out of class so quickly, so I followed you," He said still standing in fear. his heartbeat raised another notch as it pounded faster, with fear.

Such actions twisted Romania up inside. He could hear the same heartbeat in his head. But louder. Pounding in his head to the point where he thought he might be feeling nauseous. "But I made it fast enough out of there. You couldn't have seen me," He said more to himself.

"But your footprints weren't too hard to follow," Bulgaria answered calming down a little hearing more of his friend, but still terrified after seeing more of his vampiric side than he'd bargained for.

Romania remembered trying to stick to the shadows, that often meant walking off the path, and in the grass. But why did he have to follow him? Why couldn't he have just gone home! He didn't think he could physically handle his increased bloodlust, and losing one of his only friends all in one day.

Bulgaria's heart raced as he summoned up the courage to ask questions he'd been avoiding. He clenched his fist over his heart trying to steady it, "Romania, what's happening to you?"

Romania felt the increase in his heart rate with a shock of pain, and felt his question with wave of his own fear. Everything felt so complicated now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to explain it to him. He wasn't really convinced Bulgaria wanted to know either. But he had asked, so he would try his best. He buried his face in his arms, sitting in an awkward version of the fetal position, "M-My bloodlust levels increased unexpectedly. I need more blood than I can get." He attempted to make the situation sound as simple as possible.

Bulgaria's heart jumped a beat, like a startled rabbit. "so... earlier today. when you said-"

Romania suddenly recalled his close call with bulgaria earlier that night. He stood up, "Never. I didn't know what I was saying! I'd never ask something like that of you! ... I was just mumbling to myself!" Romania tried to explain. Terrified his friend had the wrong idea about him. His sudden movements pushed him too far over the edge, and he suddenly felt extremely light headed. he slumped against the wall falling to his knees as he tried to focus on his breathing.

Bulgaria rushed to his side as he saw him faint, "Vladimir!" He called out, trying to help him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?!" Above all else Romania was his friend. He might still be terrified of this idea that he was a vampire, but Romania had been there too many times for him for that to change any of it.

Romania weakly nodded, squeezing his eyes shut against the oncoming headache, "I'll be- fine," He managed to weakly answer as his lungs felt like closing up on him. Bulgaria was too close to him right now. It was putting his senses over the top.

Bulgaria didn't think he sounded fine. He was worried. He'd never seen Romania act like this and he wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment he asked, "What's it feel like?"

Romania could barely hear him over the pounding in his head. why did he have to ask all these questions right now? It was hard enough just for him to restrain himself as it was. The urge was taking over him. despite this he tried to answer, doing this kept him from seeing Bulgaria as anything other than a friend, "My head - feels like someone is - pounding a hundred nails into my head - all at the same time... And my chest - feels like - it's being - gripped tighter - and tighter - with - each - and - I can't -" Romania stopped talking as his chest closed in on him making it an agonizing experience just to take in a breath of air. The sound of heartbeats echoed in his head crashing in around him; making self restraint seem like a distant idea. He managed to though. At least, he managed to make himself go completely limp.

Bulgaria only worried more after hearing what Romania described. He couldn't imagine what it was like, but he pictured the worst cold he ever had and doubled it. That was the kind of pain he must be in. it made him feel worse knowing he must have been dealing with this for several days. Maybe not to this extent, but it had to have worked its way up there. He wanted to do something! He felt so useless just sitting there. He just didn't... No he did. His fear had just kept him from thinking about it. The idea still scared him. But he was more scared of what would happen to his friend if he didn't. He took a deep breath his heart racing so fast his ears felt hot, "but if you get enough blood you'll be okay right?"

Romania tried to keep to himself the agony he felt when Bulgaria's heart began to race. He could barely hear what he said though. And it took him too long to get the breath to answer, "What are you-?"

Bulgaria undid his tie and one button of his shirt, exposing his neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath as his heart beat quickened. "H-Here," He said trying not to let his voice quiver with fear. He was absolutely terrified right now. If it hadn't been Vladimir...

Romania opened his eyes - which glowed red in the night - to see what Bulgaria was talking about. With his vision everything seemed too bright, even though it was all a shade of dark crimson. but even with his vision all fuzzy like this he could still make out exactly what Bulgaria was talking about. His senses had been honed in for situations like this. Which only scared him more.

Romania scuffled backward away from Bulgaria. Not sure if he could trust himself. He could tell Bulgaria was serious... And he needed it. But he could see just how scared he was too. And he wasn't going to let him make a decision like this if he would regret it. "What are you-?!" Romania managed to get out before his chest squeezed tighter against him.

Bulgaria looked defeated, "Don't make me say it," he begged.

That wasn't what Romania meant. He meant... "Why?"

Bulgaria gave him a confused look, "because you're hurting and there's something I can do about it!" He said.

Romania might not be in any condition to judge, but he could see Bulgaria visibly shaking, and hear his heart pounding. He knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer, nor could he make certain his friend was completely ok. And he hated that! but that was the way it was. He had one more question though. Before his self restraint ran out, "A-Are you sure?"

Bulgaria tensed. Yes, of course he was sure. But... It just felt more real now. He knew there was no going back once he'd offered, but now it was here. He nodded nervously, his heart pounding out of his chest with fear. He was unbelievably scared. But he trusted Romania. He had to do this, "I-I am."

Romania drew in a breath of air giving in somewhat to his instincts. He held himself back enough though to keep a conscious lock of Bulgaria. He came in closer and wrapped his arms around the trembling nation. He couldn't just bite him like his instincts begged him. He had to at least say something first. "Thank you," he whispered in Bulgaria's ear, before nuzzling himself down into the crook of his neck.

Bulgaria relaxed at the words remembering it was just Romania. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, when it came he found himself surprised. It felt like a hard pinch on his neck, which went away fairly quickly. He suddenly wondered what he had been so scared of. This wasn't so bad at all. The only real pain he felt was if he twitched his neck, in which case he felt a sharp sting that went away after a moment.

Romania relaxed as the first drops of blood entered his mouth. every drop soothing his swollen chest, and each drop relaxed his head. changing his headache into something more soothing. each beat of his heart became more and more relaxing, until his headache had subsided altogether, leaving only bliss. As the fresh blood warmed him from the inside out.

The taste was sweeter than he expected. It was different than a human's blood. More rich and pure. It wasn't hard to get used to. And soon became rather addictive. He drank it in, healing himself. The heartbeats in his head assuring him of Bulgaria's relative safety.

The perfect peace could not last forever though. As he found himself getting close to full, he pulled away; his fangs releasing from the side of Bulgaria's neck. the sweet metallic taste lingering in his mouth. Romania cleaned off what remained on his face before Bulgaria could see. And started dressing the wound. "Are you ok?" Romania asked not making eye contact yet.

Bulgaria chuckled a little, "I was going to ask you that. I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Romania wondered how bad he thought it was going to be. How much pain was he willing to go through for him?

"So. how are you?! You feel better right?" Bulgaria asked.

Romania sighed, "I feel great. Better than I have in weeks... thank you for that."

Bulgaria took him by the shoulders, forcing him to making eye-contact, "Hey. Don't get all distant on me. I'm fine, you're fine. And that's a good thing right?" He smiled warmly. Like he always did.

Romania took a breath of relief in knowing their friendship was still intact. He smiled back, 'Yes it is," he answered.

Bulgaria's stomach growled loudly enough for them both to hear. Bulgaria laughed, "I guess I might be a bit hungry though."

Romania laughed with him, "Come on let's head back to the dorm. I'll make you something to eat."


	2. Fear

The sun bore down on his skin like a fiery inferno. Well... ok, it didn't like BURN or anything ridiculous like that, but it must have been at least a hundred degrees out there! That combined with with the throbbing headache the bright sunlight was giving him, was more than enough reason for him to hate being out during the day. If that wasn't enough, he was ravenous. Being a part of the Soviet Union meant EVERYTHING was rationed... he hadn't fed in days. And with his weakening economy, that was a bad mix. At least with the sun glaring down at him he couldn't tell which was the primary source of his headache.

He squinted against the harsh bright light of mid afternoon sun. His hands dug furiously at the ground by his knees. His hands caked with dirt, It clung to his fingernails as he pulled out weeds. The hot sun beating into him making him feel as if he was baking alive. the irony? He was weeding a garden where they grew their own food. Except he didn't eat food like this. Not out of reference, it was just in his biology. He wiped the sweat off his brow, breathing in as deeply as he could to fill his lung with air. His lungs already felt constrained from the intense humidity; he didn't need the constraining weight of not having fed on top of that.

All this for one lousy pack of blood. He'd already been out here for hours! Ever since this soviet union thing started he'd been torn from all his contacts... including his blood donors. He was relatively cut off from even his own people. and this new way of distribution, made life increasingly difficult for him. Most nations by this time knew what he was. It's not as if he really tried to hide it, and the others had their suspicions. So you'd think that at least that would help him get his hands on something as ridiculous as a blood bag here and there - something he only resorted to in times of desperation, for it's flat lifeless taste - at least while everyone else received daily meals that is. But things didn't work that way. If he was lucky sometimes Ivan would reward him with one that had "disappeared" off the medical truck after intense labor. But it was often weeks between meals for him during these days. Creating a dangerous environment for everyone around him.

He had worked all through the night during HIS regular hours, and now it was about mid afternoon. All so he could get his hands on a single pint of blood. 'Better get used to it, It's going to be like this everyday from now on,' he reminded himself. That was the agreement, if one could call it that. If he worked what basically amounted to a twenty hour shift - one he worked seven days out of the week - then he was promised a pint of blood once a week. It hardly seemed fair - it hardly seemed possible! - but what choice did he have? Sadly, at the rate his economy was plummeting, a pint, was what he should be downing at least every other day just to keep himself under control. So far he was on day four... he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Vladimir... you can't just pull up everything. That one there is one of the veggies," a disembodied voice called out snapping Romania back into reality.

Romania just collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, letting out a moan of protest. "I don't care! I just want to get this done! How the hell am I suppose to tell the difference between one bunch of green leaves and the other?!"

Bulgaria was patient with him, "Our break starts in seven minutes. Let's just get the right plants reburied."

Romania lifted his heavy head, scrubbing dirt off his face and running it out of his golden-brown hair. Seven minutes. It may be a long time yet, but considering he hadn't had a rest in almost thirteen consecutive hours, their short ten minute break seemed like an extensive vacation that was still just out of reach. "I'm sorry. I just can't take this weather right now!" He glared up at the sky. That was another thing he neglected to mention about life in the soviet union. Bulgaria. If there was one good thing he could say about life in the union it was that Bulgaria was there. After school they were barely able to talk. But here they had become close friends ove more. Even if the circumstances of such friendship sucked, it was a relief to have someone on his side during this time. He wasn't sure where he'd be if Bulgaria hadn't been there for him at the end of the first week, and every day after that. At the end of that first week, when Romania was struggling to get by with the extreme lack of blood, Bulgaria had offered his own.

This type of situation was far from ideal, and made Vlad extremely nervous. He tried to avoid feeding from him as much as possible, even though that was still far more often than it really ought to be. He had plenty of reasons to be concerned. Primarily, Bulgaria didn't seem to be concerned at all. Vladimir worried a lot about Bulgaria's health, he might be a nation, but he didn't have limitless amounts of blood. Just like a human he had to worry about losing too much and becoming faint or anemic. Or in worst cases it could even KILL still had nightmares about things like that happening. He was usually careful not to overdo it, but lately he'd been so exhausted and so ravenous, he was no longer sure how well he could stop himself... and that scared him.

A horn sounded, echoing and ricocheting inside Romania's skull. "They're calling for break. Did you get the plants back in order?" Bulgaria asked him.

Romania held his aching head, "a-almost." He managed to stutter out. Too distracted by the ringing in his head.

He heard Bulgaria chuckle and start to move. Between the glaring sun and his eyesight dancing with red flashes every few seconds he found it very hard to see. And it hurt to squint through the sunlight, "Here. I'll give you a hand. that way we can get to break sooner." ... His hand brushed against Vladimir's gloved one briefly.

Even through the gloves, Romania could sense the warmth radiating off of Bulgaria. A different sort of warmth than the blaring heat he felt from the sun. It was comforting and enticing... Too much so. Vladimir flinched suddenly, away from the touch. Such contact right now put his senses over the edge. He felt his chest clench tightly as fought it to breath in air. Perhaps he should have let it win. As his senses awoke with a vengeance, he could smell the blood off of Bulgaria, his fangs sharpening against his tongue. He secretly hoped he'd pierce it. He couldn't risk self feeding now. He couldn't afford the lost blood. but a little stability and self control couldn't hurt.

Bulgaria appeared to not have noticed. Although he very well might have, and was just keeping quiet about it. That silence was a relief to Vladimir. It was one less thing for him to worry about. He tried to help replant the herbs he'd mistakenly dug up, mostly though he fumbled around with the dirt and tried to sort through what plant was what. Bulgaria's black hair gleamed in the sunlight. His lightly tanned face smiling as he usually did. Humming a tune from a song he'd sung long ago.

Bulgaria looked up after patting down the soil for the last one. A clock on the nearby building read the time. "We've still got eight minutes. Where do you wanna go for break?" Bulgaria asked trying to cheer him up.

Vladimir sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Someplace in the shade?" He groaned. Sometimes he wondered why Bulgaria bothered to put up with him. Especially when he was like this.

Bulgaria smiled warmly, not seeming to mind how much Romania seemed to complain, "Alright. I think I know a place around here. Follow me." Bulgaria stood up brushing the dirt off his hands and pant legs.

Romania got up as well, groaning to himself about the dizziness that took over him upon standing. He hoped Bulgaria didn't notice. Their walk wasn't very long, but every step was agony for Romania. The sun blaring down on him. Even with such intense heat, he still felt freezing inside. He ran a cold sweat, holding himself as he walked so as not fall over his own feet. Everything felt numb, and what didn't feel numb was agony. Perhaps it was exhaustion, or maybe because it had been soo long since he'd fed, or more likely a combination of them, but he had never felt this weak. His limbs unconsciously moved, following Bulgaria. He could barely feel them move; he felt too numb. His chest clenched so tightly around his airways he felt strangled. It was a constant struggle between taking another step or breathing for him. But his internal struggle would go unnoticed by those around him. to anyone else he appeared to be somewhat hunched over maybe, and walking a little slower than what someone would call a normal pace. But other than that he LOOKED perfectly fine. That did nothing to lessen the pain though. The steady, beating, headache in his mind refused to let him focus. His eyes as well, revolted against the sunlight, beaming a crimson red to dim his surroundings, turning everything around him a dark crimson red.

He could smell the blood coming off of Bulgaria in waves of heat. His predatory instincts threatened to take over, as he felt himself become more ravenous than he thought he could ever feel. The temptation of blood only growing stronger, as Vlad also began to struggle to keep a hold of who he was. It wasn't long before it became too much of a drain on his energy to fight against it. He let himself over to it convincing himself that it was only until they stopped walking and he could rest. He wouldn't let such instincts make something of him he'd regret. He would just let them run loose in his mind to ease the burden. Regrettably, letting his nature loose, even just in his mind meant he was no longer really following Bulgaria... but stalking him... like predator and prey.

Bulgaria looked around the little gazebo, the roofed shelter blocked out most of the sun, and the many plants that lined it's walls kept it out even further, making it a fairly dark place. Although he'd admit, not even close to as dark as Romania tended to enjoy, Bulgaria still had no difficulty seeing anything. He smiled, nodding to himself. This would do. It was such a nice day out, it'd be terrible to miss, so as long as it kept out most of the sun it should be fine for Vladimir too. As he began to turn, he felt something catch his sleeve. A stone hard grasp holding him in place.

A dazed look greeted him, masking Vladimir's face. His eyes somewhat glazed over like if he were daydreaming. However his grip on Bulgaria's sleeve never loosened, and his mouth hung open exposing his elongated fangs. Bulgaria had seen him like this before. However, it was not that often, and he never appeared quite this out of it. "Vlad? are you ok?" He asked a little concerned because he knew how worn down Romania had been lately.

Romania didn't answer. Instead he commented, as if he was following some completely different conversation. "H-Hey.. G-Give me some blood," Vlad's words came out half choked and animalistic. His eyes never blinked and remained heavily dilated.

Before Bulgaria even had time to really register what he'd heard Vladimir say, he was pushed and pinned against a thick column of the gazebo. Vladimir's grasp unbreakable. Bulgaria's hands were pinned to either side of him. Romania's strong grasp impossible to break. Bulgaria struggled feebly, while having no idea what was happening. Romania was fast too. Before Bulgaria had time to realize what was happening to him he felt two sharp fangs pierce his neck. He closed his eyes upon experiencing the sharp pain, wincing. It was like two needles sliding into his skin. The pain began to dull after just a moment, but Bulgaria flinched and tensed up as he tried to pull away, causing the pain to spread, hitting more nerves.

Bulgaria relaxed his neck muscles, but the pain was slower to subside. It was at this time that what was happening began to catch up with him. He was so confused. This was a side of romania that he had never seen before. Was it even really him? Romania would always at least wait for his consent. He was very good about that. And he was never this rough! Bulgaria's mind went fuzzy as the adrenaline pumping through his body started affecting his brain. His heart was beating right out of his chest!

After a while he slowly felt Vladimir's grip loosen. In a panic he pushed back sensing himself gain a little more control. There was a sharp pain in his neck as Vlad's fangs were pried out of his neck, scraping against torn tissue and already sensitive nerves.

The beating in his head raced hard and fast, adrenaline sweetening the delicious taste. His aching chest welcomed the warmth in heeps, craving more with every mouthful. He was lost in a world of peace. It was like being able to breathe again after nearly drowning. The sudden rush of oxegen to his brain sending him to another plane of awareness. But it still wasn't enough.

The warmth was only just starting to spread... he felt so cold he'd gone numb in his fingers and toes. His chest still ached with a fury like no other. Eased only by the constant intake of blood.

So lost in his own world was he, that he hasn't been paying any attention whatsoever to the world around him. He felt a push against his hands, dragging his mouth away from his source of sustenance. A low instinctual growl released from him, as his headache returned with an angered rage. Destroying in an instant, his fleeting tranquillity. His chest screamed to be soothed. Clenching up around his airways. His eyes shot open to catch himself as he stumbled backwards.

Even with the sudden and painful bright light, he could still see well enough. His gaze washed over Bulgaria, finally snapping him out of his delusions. Bulgaria stood pressed against the wall in front of him, like a terrified mouse. His hands holding jittery to the side of his neck, blood defiantly seeping through his fingers. Romania's eyes widened in horror. No. Not this. Anything but this. Just let this be another nightmare. These thoughts circled through Vladimir's mind as he froze in terror.

But of course it could not be as relieving as a dream. No, it was far worse. His worst nightmare had just played out before his eyes. In the reality that meant he could not undo this. The one that consequences that would last a life time. He gasped from shock, the sudden attempt for air reminding him that he still hadn't had nearly enough to satisfy him. His hand clenched over his chest as if it would help to steady him. He fought to keep tears from pouring from his eyes. The sudden pain, although material, snapped him from his terror shock. He looked up at Bulgaria, who was still just as frightened and wide eyed.

Romania tried to get a hold of himself. He looked at Bulgaria with eyes threatening to spill over with tears; his entire body shook with strain, fear, and guilt. "I-I I'm s-so-sorry.. Bulgaria. Pl-ease. forgive me," his voice cracked as his chest clenched even tighter as the scent of blood hit him like a boulder. He couldn't focus, but he needed to. And for Bulgaria's sake he tried. He reached out towards the injury he had created. He almost broke when Bulgaria jerked away from him. Oh GOD what had he done! He summoned up his remaining strength and concentration, his fingers hovering over the wound he'd left on Bulgaria's neck, as he recited the spell. Taking so much energy when he was already this weak, did more than just worsen it. It would make things nearly impossible for him. To the point where things would be almost twice as bad as they were before he had... Even knowing this he still had. He had to at least fix this! The one thing still in his power to change.

A warm glow erupted around Bulgaria's neck spreading from Romania's finger tips. The feel was like a hot towel against skin, warm and soothing. Relaxing his muscles as they mended. The process was short but took its toll quickly on Romania, who halfway through began to lean on Bulgaria for support.

As the light died down Vladimir began to fall, still clinging to Bulgaria. Still in shock, Bulgaria fell with him, partially because he being dragged down as Vladimir still clung to his shirt, but also because he had tried to catch Romania as he fell. Finally able to catch his breath. Bulgaria finally managed reel and wrap his head around what had just happened. Because the adrenaline was still coursing through his body making him shaky and worried. The pain in his neck was gone, like it had never existed, but the memory still played around and around in his head, not leaving him alone. He had feared something like this from the moment he discovered Vladimir was a vampire. Although he never thought it would actually happen. After getting to know Vlad... such a thing was unlikely as a sudden apocalypse.

He shuddered recalling his helplessness as his best friend forced blood from him. It wasn't the blood so much that had him quaking in fear, but the violence and non sympathetic way he went about it... If Vladimir had just asked, then he would have had no problem donating a little. It's not like it would have been the first time.

This thought sparked another thread of concern in Bulgaria. Was Romania alright? He'd been acting so out of it lately, and taken on so much extra work. Was he really managing like he promised he was? Bulgaria looked down at Romania concerned. He was breathing in short gasps of air and looked as if he were in pain. his brow was furrowed and sweat began to bead over it. Which was odd to Bulgaria since it was actually pretty cool out. He ran a hand over Romania's forehead, only to feel it was ice cold. Vlad winced from the touch, but didn't appear to have the strength to pull away from it. He was running a cold sweat.

Bulgaria quickly forgot his own fears and began to grow increasingly concerned with Romania. Vladimir was trembling as if from the cold, or perhaps it was from warm touch he got from Bulgaria's hand. "Vladimir?" Bulgaria shook him gently wanting him to wake up and tell him what was wrong. "Vladimir! Come on Vlad wake up already!" He stopped, noticing Romania's breathing was only getting more unsteady. "Damn it!" Bulgaria cursed under his breath setting Romania's head down on his lap, cradling it. There was only one thing he could think of. "Vampires don't get sick" those were Romania's words. They only got a raise in appetite. So than this... must be the result of that. Romania had always done a fairly good job of keeping something like this a secret from him. But he was sure that's what it must be. 'If that was the case then,' He pulled his switchblade out of his pocket. 'All it would take,' He sliced the blade against his wrist making a shallow cut, 'was a little blood.'

The cut stung like hell, but he ignored it, setting his dull knife aside as blood began to well up around the wound. He didn't pay much attention to it. He was far more focused on Romania's condition. He lowered his wrist to Vladimir's mouth allowing him to drink. It was slow at first as Vladimir subconsciously swallowed a little at a time. His expression becoming less and less pained and more relaxed. After a minute his hands moved, holding Bulgaria's wrist to his mouth.

Vladimir felt a sense of relief come over him, almost from nowhere. lost in a dreamless world of darkness he found a spec of light. That light began to shower over him in a wave of warmth and comfort. He breathed it in experiencing a rush of peace as pain, both physical and emotional, subsided leaving only the pleasant warmth. Light surrounded him, enveloping him in its kind embrace. And for a while he allowed himself to be comforted by it.

However he couldn't blindly accept such kindness. Especially now that his mind began to think more clearly. What was this? Where was this? As he thought the question, he knew the answer. This was a dream. It wasn't that he had forgotten, it was just that until now, such memories weren't needed. But if this was a dream... then why didn't he remember falling asleep? Flashes of everything that had just happened raced through his mind. Making him panic. Only he couldn't panic. The calming light that surrounded him kept him calm. Even while his mind raced in terror, he couldn't raise the fear that he knew he should be feeling. It would always relax after just a few seconds, causing even greater alarm.

Vladimir became aware of where he was as his heart began to race. His fingers planted firmly against someones wrist, burying his fangs beneath their torn skin. Who's wrist, he wasn't sure, but there wasn't many options, and none of them was good. Even this aware of himself, Vladimir couldn't wake up. His mind was still so cluttered with thoughts of blood. How much had he taken already? He must have taken a lot for his chest not to ache anymore. He didn't know, and couldn't stop himself from continuing. The taste was too good, the smell intoxicating him, the feel immobilizing. His only conformation of relative safety was the steady beating of a heart that echoed throughout his skull lulling him to a sense of calm. An irrational calm, he was fighting tooth and nail to surpass.

Just a finger, he told himself through the heavy cloud of sleep. If he could even so much as twitch a finger, it might be enough to wake himself up. He concentrated, and several times thought he had succeed, only to realize that that was also a dream. Finally, he felt his finger brush across his donor's skin. His eyes fluttered at the change in touch, flitting for a moment from the intense light, before he finally managed to keep them open, now wide awake. His jaw dropped open releasing the hand that fed him, and scuttled backward until his back touched a hard wall.

"Vladimir?" Romania heard his name called out, before his eyes had finished adjusting to the light. But they didn't need to. He knew the voice. "Are you alright?" Bulgaria continued. He was still sitting on the other side of the small gazebo, a worried expression across his face. Not like before. He wasn't scared, it was more a look of concern.

But, Romania's eyes instead darted to the place that would bring him the most guilt. Bulgaria's arm. Which was still bleeding. "You're arm!" Vladimir stated a pit of guilt brewing inside his chest.

Bulgaria smiled seeing that Vladimir was at least for the most part back to normal, "Oh this?" He lifted his arm as he spoke, "It's no big deal. I can bandage it up when we get back to the room. We missed the second shift you know?... Hope no one noticed." He laughed it off, starting to stand up. After losing so much blood though, he was unsteady on his feet and quickly stumbled from being lightheaded.

Vladimir caught him before fell, holding him up and acting as his support. After he got Bulgaria steady he stepped back and looked away, "sorry..." his downward glance had him staring at Bulgaria's still bleeding arm, "... At least let me fix that."

"Why are you apologizing?" Bulgaria asked laughing lightly, as Vladimir began to heal his arm, "It's my fault I almost tripped. thanks for catching me."

Romania shook his head, but couldn't bring himself to look bulgaria in the eyes, "It's not your fault... It's because I... It's because I attacked you... twice."

Bulgaria smiled nervously, rubbing at the back of his head, "Well. It was really only the one time. The second, was actually me."

"What do you mean?" Vladimir look up at him shocked by what he had heard. Hadn't he attacked him a second time, and that was how Bulgaria's wrist had gotten all torn up?

Bulgaria looked away, "Well, after you healed me, you kind of passed out... I was really worried, because you looked pretty sick. Except that, you said you didn't get sick... so I thought-"

Vladimir pulled him into a hug. Holding him tight. Several tears ebbed their way from his eyes. Even after everything he had done, Bulgaria had still been more concerned about him, than he was with himself. Vladimir had been so scared he had lost his best friend that he couldn't believe this was real, "So you mean. you don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" Bulgaria asked. He tried to pull away to look at Vladimir directly. But Vladimir wasn't letting go, "Vlad. I'm not even really mad!... well maybe a little."

He managed to break away and put on his 'angry' face. He hit Romania over the head lightly, "Next time tell me before things get this bad!"


End file.
